Sonic the Sequel
by Eunacis
Summary: Nick/Sonic, Miles/Tails, Robotnik/Eggman, Levi, Amy, and the Voice Over Guy return with the other humans for another adventure, and they bring in a certain butt-kicker too. Based primeraly on the 1992 Manga. Rated K for Moderate Language and Violence
1. Prologue

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

Here we go again

FADE IN - INT. ROOM

An OLD MAN is looking over pictures of events from _Sonic the Movie._

OLD MAN (VO):  
Chaneled energy must be, or lost all would too be, destined seven is, the task it is for, needed a focal point is, run fast a hero must.

MUSIC - LACRIMOSA (NO CHORUS)

Eunacis Presents

In no Association with SEGA

A FanFiction(dot)com Release

A Eunacis FanFic

SONIC 3: THE OTHER

Based on the Shogakukan Manga Created by  
Kenji Terada & Sango Morimoto

Also Based on the Characters Created by  
Naoto Oshima  
Yuji Naka  
Yasushi Yamaguchi  
Kenji Terada  
Sango Morimoto  
Kazuyuki Hoshino  
Takashi Thomas Yuda  
Hajime Kamegaki  
Ken Penders  
DiC Animation  
& Archie Comics

Sonic the Hedgehog Created by  
Naoto Oshima  
Yuji Naka

Written by Eunacis

FADE TO - EXT. SCHOOL TRACK-DAY

There are Kids running on the track, TWO KIDS are failing misrebly, the GYM COACH arrives weilding a segway and a megaphone.

COACH:  
Prower! Parlouzer! Do I have to get all Stalone on you?

BOTH:  
No!

COACH:  
Then, PICK IT UP!

BOTH acceleratem a little, ZOOM IN on the TALL ONE.

TALL (VO):  
Well, this is me. well, that's the _half_ of it. Oh, in case you haven't heard the story so far, I'm Nick Parlouzer, and I was your average guy and yadda-yadda-yadda I'm not a story teller, I'll put it there, so get ready for some story _not_-telling.

NICK runs past a GIRL and a MUSCULAR GUY in a letterman jacket.

NICK (VO):  
_Levi,_ the pain in my ass. But everyone loves him, just because he's the captain of the lacross team and everyone loves him, throw in that he's Robotnik's son and everybody freaks, rich, _and_ athletic, no wonder they love him.

NICK starts to fall behind the OTHER GUY.

NICK (VO):  
And then there'a the _peice day ressistence_ or something like that, Amy Rose, my _**ex**_-girlfriend, she dumped me for no reason at all. well thankfully I have a wingman to watch my back, literally, Miles Prower, the dude can _fly_, and when you take into account that I can run pretty damn fast for a 15 year old, and I don't even have my permit yet. I kinda, failed, I apparently was going too... _slow,_ I was just being careful, so what if the limits 50 and I go 30? It's my life. Well, _my_ life was about to go from bad, to worse.

NICK is running & wheezing at the same time, the COACH comes in from behind.

COACH:  
PARLOUZER! PICK UP THE PACE!

COACH rides off, NICK collapses.

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, SAW **_**HOLLYWOODLAND**_**, GOT SOME IDEAS, **_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	2. Baker Street

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. OFFICE-DAY

A PORTLY MAN is pouring himself over old manuscripts.

MAN:  
Hmmm, no, no, no, no, n-Aha!

ZOOM IN on a page saying: _And the seven were split among them so that the power would never be known._

MAN:  
_Et Voilá._

ZOOM IN on an illistration of seven gems arranged in a circle.

CUT TO - INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY-NIGHT

It is empty save for THE JANITOR who is sleeping while holding his mop.

JANITOR:  
(snore) You're a pretty bunny rabbit (snore).

A GUY IN A STRIKE TEAM SIUT, enters through a window, slowly makes it twoards the JANITOR, he suddenly springs into action holding his mop as a weapon, but his eyes are still closed.

JANITOR:  
You wanna get nuts? Let's get nuts.

JANITOR returns to his previous position, GUY silently walks past him, approaches a locker.

GUY:  
(whispering, russian accent)  
Number 1138, good.

GUY puts a peice of paper into the locker, leaves.

CUT TO - INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY-DAY

The hallway is full of STUDENTS & TEACHERS, NICK & MILES among them.

NICK:  
Zip or fasten?

MILES:  
What?

NICK:  
When you put your pants on, are you supposed to zip first, or fasten first? I always zip.

MILES:  
(sigh) Fasten.

NICK:  
You have my sympathies.

MILES face-palms himself, leaving it there for a while.

NICK:  
I'm gonna get my crap.

NICK opens his locker, locker # 1138, notices a peice of paper.

NICK:  
(whispering)  
_**Sonic the Hedgehog**_

NICK:  
Uh, Miles?

MILES:  
Yes?

NICK:  
Look.

MILES:  
Oh my.

NICK:  
Eggman?

MILES:  
Not likely.

NICK:  
Then who?

MILES:  
(pause) I don't know, have you read it yet?

NICK:  
No.

MILES:  
Then maybe you should try reading it.

NICK:  
Oh.

NICK opens the note.

NICK:  
_**Sonic,**_

_**the time has come for our paths to cross once again,  
**__**after school at half three,  
**__**go to the Karate Center on Baker Street.  
**__**I will be waiting for your arrival,**_

_**Dimitri**_

NICK stares at the note.

NICK:  
What the hell's half four?

MILES:  
4:30.

NICK:  
Oh, where's Baker Street?

MILES:  
Which one?

NICK:  
There are two?

MILES:  
No, there are 42.

NICK:  
Really?

MILES:  
No. Are you seriously _this_ stupid?

NICK:  
Stupid is a mean word.

**HAHAHA! **_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	3. Everything Gets the Kick

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. DOJO-DAY

NICK & MILES enter to see a Karate Center, go to the audience area, and sit down.

NICK:  
Oh, this Baker Street.

MILES:  
Yes, this Baker Street.

NICK:  
I get it now.

MILES:  
Really?

NICK:  
No.

TWO CONTENDERS emerge.

INSTRUCTOR:  
Thank you all for attending, today there will be a match between our two finest students, Dwaine Clymer, and Dimitri Yuda.

AUDIENCE gives light applause, NICK yawns, MILES face-palms himself.

INSTRUCTOR:  
Bow to your opponemt.

DWAINE & DIMITRI bow, a gong is hit, they begin, the most awesome martial arts battle takes place, DWAINE tries to do a chop, DIMITRI dodges it, jumps all the way to the other end of the ring, gives DWAINE a triple roundhouse kick in the face.

DIMITRI:  
(masculine russian accent)  
Everything gets the kick!

DWAINE doubles over, DIMITRI bows, the AUDIENCE applauds, both DWAINE & DIMITRI leave, NICK & MILES follow.

CUT TO - INT. LOCKER ROOM-DAY

DIMITRI & DWAINE are changing, DWAINE prepares to leave.

DWAINE:  
I'm goin'

DIMITRI:  
Okay, I'm gonna stick around for a while.

DWAINE:  
Whatever.

DWAINE leaves.

DIMITRI:  
All right, you can come in now.

NICK & MILES come in from the back door.

NICK:  
So, why are we here?

DIMITRI:  
When I told you that our paths would cross again?

MILES:  
Yeah, it was after you showed us that you had a necklace.

DIMITRI:  
Exactly, two days ago, I received a letter in the mail, asking me to the Sea of Azov in Russia, and to take you two.

MILES:  
Good timing, spring break starts this weekend.

DIMITRI:  
_Jawhol,_ he has stated that in the middle of the sea there will be an island, Angel Island.

NICK:  
Never heard of it.

DIMITRI:  
Neither have I, I Googled it and got nothing.

MILES:  
Maybe it's a secret island.

DIMITRI:  
That seems most likely, so are you coming with me?

NICK:  
To where?

MILES:  
To Angel Island.

NICK:  
Oh.

DIMITRI:  
Is he always this out of it?

MILES:  
Out of it isn't the phrase, more like _dense._

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	4. School Daze & Craig's List

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

Just to ease up confusement, if anyone has a continuity question, drop me a line

* * *

CUT TO - INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY-DAY

NICK & MILES are walking down the hallway.

NICK:  
I wonder what the chinese call their good plates.

MILES:  
What?

NICK:  
Well, we call our good plates china, what do the chinese call it.

NICK & MILES bump into AMY & LEVI.

LEVI:  
Hey norks.

NICK:  
Hey Amy.

AMY:  
Piss off.

MILES:  
(under his breath)  
Buuuurrrrrnnnn.

NICK:  
Shut up.

LEVI:  
So, ready for your weekly treatment?

NICK:  
As ready as I'll ever be.

LEVI:  
Amy, do you need to leave before I get started?

AMY:  
Why?

LEVI:  
Well him being your ex-boyfriend.

AMY:  
Actualy, can I help?

GIRL:  
Help with what?

AMY, LEVI, NICK, & MILES turn around to see a GIRL wearing a loose yelow shirt, a denim jacket, jeans, & cowboy boots.

NICK:  
Hey Sally.

SALLY:  
Hey Nick.

AMY:  
Hey Sally.

SALLY:  
Hey Amy.

LEVI:  
Hey Sally.

SALLY:  
Hey Levi.

NICK:  
Hey Miles.

MILES:  
You're not funny.

NICK:  
Whatever.

SALLY:  
Well, Amy, this is a new low.

NICK:  
New? Meaning she's gone low before?

SALLY:  
She gets around.

EVERYONE looks at AMY.

AMY:  
(to Sally)  
That's none of your buisiness, and how did you even find out?

SALLY:  
I have my ways.

NICK hums the Bond theme, MILES face-palms himself, again.

NICK:  
Does this mean I'm not gonna get whatevered?

LEVI:  
Regrettably.

MILES:  
Thank goodness.

CUT TO - EXT. CHEAP AIRFEILD-DAY

NICK and DIMITRI are standing out in the open, it's loud.

DIMITRI:  
WHERE'S MILES?!

NICK:  
THAT'S THE QUESTION OF THE MILENIUM!

A biplane shows up, MILES gets out of it.

NICK:  
MILES?!

MILES:  
YEAH?!

NICK:  
WHERE THE HECK DID YOU GET THIS?!

MILES:  
CRAIG'S LIST!

NICK:  
(pause) FORGET I ASKED!

DIMITRI:  
NICE PLANE!

MILES:  
WHAT?!

DIMITRI:  
I SAID NICE PLANE!

MILES:  
(turns plane off, making area quiet) What was that?

DIMITRI:  
Forget it, we're going to a town called Temryuk (Tem-ree-uhk), there will be someone there to guide us to Angel Island.

MILES:  
Well, _Allons-y._

They get on the biplane.

DIMITRI:  
So what do you call it?

MILES:  
_The Tornado._

NICK:  
Pretty.

FADE TO - MAP

A RED LINE moves from SOUTH CAROLINA to BERMUDA to LYON to KIEV to TEMRYUK.

FADE TO - EXT. TOWN-DAY

NICK, MILES, & DIMITRI get off the plane.


	5. Boats & Russian Guys

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

WWLO (WhereWeLeftOf)

NICK, MILES, & DIMITRI enter the town, shopping around.

MILES:  
Does anyone here know an Athair?

PERSON:  
Ah ne gawvawroo va angliiskawm ahzuhke.  
I don't speak English

NICK:  
Does anyone here even know english?!

PERSON:  
Net.  
No

NICK face-palms himself, DIMITRI steps up.

DIMITRI:  
Ah Eeschyu Athair.  
I search Athair

PERSON:  
Oo nschet Athair?  
You seek Athair?

DIMITRI:  
Da, dehstveetelnaw lee vuh geed?  
Yes, are you the guide?

PERSON:  
Ah, mawe nazvanee'e Yuri.  
I am, my name is Yuri

DIMITRI:  
(to Nick & Miles)  
He's the guide.

YURI:  
Ah vawzmyu vas k Awstrawv Angela.  
I shall take you to Angel Island

DIMITRI:  
Spaseebaw.  
Thank you

NICK, MILES, DIMITRI, & YURI leave for the docks.

CUT TO - EXT. DOCKS-EVENING

NICK, MILES, DIMITRI, & YURI are getting on a dingy.

NICK:  
This is a tiny boat.

MILES:  
Yes, good job Nick, now, where is your nose?

NICK:  
There's no Professor here to protect you out here you know.

NICK shoves MILES into the water, YURI just stares.

DIMITRI:  
Eegnawreeryute eec.  
Ignore them

**HAHAHA FUNNY ANTICS **_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	6. Athair

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. SHORELINE-TWILIGHT

NICK, DIMITRI, & a soaked MILES get off the boat.

DIMITRI:  
We'll camp out over that hill.

They head off over a head revealing a stunning sight, a bowl like depression and in the middle, a garden, to the left, an Aztec style pyramid, to the right, three feilds of wheat, barley, and the third lying fallow, straight past the garden, a large mountain with a path leading right it to an unknown place, everyone is dumbstruck.

NICK:  
Oh...

MILES:  
You said it.

DIMITRI:  
We'll camp out in the garden.

They walk down up to the garden, discovering that it consists of three rings surrounding a covered area, the innermost, small crops & friut divided into four sections by the paths, the middle, a small stream that through unknown methods, continualy moves in a counter-clockwise direction continualy, and the outermost, is more crops, but mostly vegetables, such as cabbage, and beets, they're dumbstruck, again.

NICK:  
That's a lot of food.

Pause (for your laughter).

MILES:  
Amen.

DIMITRI:  
Mmmm, grapes.

They set up camp (a fire, & three sleeping bags), DIMITRI is eating grapes.

DIMITRI:  
(mouth full)  
So how did you two get your parents to let you do this?

NICK:  
Who says they let us?

DIMITRI:  
But, then how?

NICK:  
Dimmy, Dimmy, Dimmy, our parents don't need to know, because we're such geniuses that I came up with a plan.

MILES:  
I still don't beleive you acctually came up with it onyour own.

NICK:  
This stuff is important.

DIMITRI:  
Two things, first, my name is'nt _Dimmy,_ secondly, how did you trick your parents then?

MILES:  
I forged some papers making them beleive that we're going to a summer "pre-camp".

NICK:  
I'm a genius.

MILES:  
Just keep telling yourself that, so, subject change, you got a necklace too?

DIMITRI:  
Yes, I allready showed you.

MILES:  
What does it turn you into?

DIMITRI:  
It turns me into a, well, I don't know what it is.

NICK:  
I'll just put you down as a whatever.

DIMITRI:  
What's a whatever?

NICK:  
You.

DIMITRI:  
_Oi._

MILES:  
Did a letter come with your necklace?

DIMITRI:  
Yes, I infer that you two got one as well.

NICK:  
Yeah, but it wasn't really anything major, just the how to, save the world, blahblahblah stuff.

DIMITRI:  
Mine was more along of the lines of how to, and family legacy, and _then_ the blahblahblah stuff.

NICK:  
Oh.

Twig snap.

MILES:  
This place gives me the creeps.

DIMITRI:  
Me too, but there's something strange about this place, I feel like-

VOICE:  
(-over narration guy)  
Feel like what?

Everyone turns around to reveal an OLD MAN.

DIMITRI:  
Like we're being watched.

OLD GUY:  
I mean you no harm, why here are you?

DIMITRI:  
We seek a sage named Athair.

OLD MAN:  
Seeking? Found him, you have.

ATHAIR walks up to camp, tries some of the food.

ATHAIR:  
Blech!

NICK:  
Hey! That's my chillidog!

ATHAIR:  
How you get so _grat_ eating food of this kind?

MILES:  
My thoughts exactly.

NICK:  
Hey!

ATHAIR:  
_Hey_ yourself, for horses, it is.

NICK:  
Great, old people must compare notes.

ATHAIR:  
(chuckling) Yes we do, but now we must eat, _vent._

ATHAIR goes up the path to the mountain, the rest follow him.

CUT TO - INT. KITCHEN-NIGHT

DIMITRI & ATHAIR are in the kitchen, while NICK & MILES are in the dining room, staring at the bowl of greenish liquid, both are carved into the mountain, the kitchen, a square, the dining a rectangle, the dining room opening into a courtyard.

NICK:  
What the hell is this?

ATHAIR:  
(sticking his head out of opening) Cabbage Soup.

NICK:  
Oh.

NICK tries some, makes a face, spits it back in, MILES stares at him.

NICK:  
It's hot.

In the kitchen, ATHAIR & DIMITRI are cooking.

DIMITRI:  
I'm sure it's delicious, I'm just not hungry.

ATHAIR:  
Eat, for the Guardian it is time to eat as well.

DIMITRI:  
The Guardian?

ATHAIR:  
Eat. Good food. I cook.

DIMITRI:  
(sighs) Allright.

DIMITRI pours himself a bowl, & takes a seat with the others.

**ENTER ATHY!!!! **_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	7. Meuseums & Legacies

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. OFFICE-NIGHT

ROBOTNIK is channel surfing, finds something.

TV:  
Come visit the Fulforth Meuseum, where some of the earth's greatest treasures reside, come one come all, on loan from the Meuseum of Odesa, is: _The Heart of Donetsk!_

Screen shows a large glowing blue gem.

ROBOTNIK:  
It can't be.

TV:  
One of the earth's greatest mysteries, the mysterious glow still baffles even the greatest geologists, some say that it was hand crafted by the gods-

ROBOTNIK turns off the TV, opens a secret door, goes through it, CLOSE UP on his face, putting on a metalic mask.

CUT TO - INT. LOFT-DAY

NICK wakes up on a futon, to find MILES still asleep, but DIMITRI & ATHAIR gone, goes back to sleep.

CUT TO - INT. MEDITATION ROOM-DAY

ATHAIR & DIMITRI are meditating.

DIMITRI:  
Athair?

ATHAIR:  
Yes?

DIMITRI:  
I feel, something, some energy.

ATHAIR:  
You feel mithrail.

DIMITRI:  
Mithrail?

ATHAIR:  
It is what allowed our world to exist as we know it, and if you can quiet your mind, you can hear it whisper it to you, and you can whisper back, among these, you can call upon it for strength in battle, you can seek its guidance for insight, and you can summon its gust to glide over the highest clouds.

DIMITRI:  
I understand, how did you come to be here?

ATHAIR:  
My great-grandfather was guardian of this place before me, and when he passed on, I took his place, and now, as I grow old, I too must seek out my sucessor.

DIMITRI opens his eyes, looks at ATHAIR.

ATHAIR:  
Yes, you are next in line, for I am your father's grandfather, that is why you were bestowed the necklace that now hangs over your neck, _Nicholai_ and _Milos_ receiuved theirs because a great evil will soon awaken, an evil older even than I.

**WoW **_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	8. Day of Awakening

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. LIBRARY-DAY

DIMITRI & ATHAIR are going through the books.

DIMITRI:  
Athair?

ATHAIR:  
Yes.

DIMITRI:  
What are the _Chaos Emeralds?_

DIMITRI holds up a page depicting seven gems.

ATHAIR:  
Seven gems that are designed to channel mithrail into the physical realm they are, alone, weild near infinate power they do, together, stoped they can never be, whomever obtains all seven, The master of all that is could be.

DIMITRI:  
Wow, my guess is that they're seperate.

ATHAIR:  
Your insight serves you well, on the island four are, with your family two, your father and his father respectively, and lost to bandits the last one.

DIMITRI:  
So one has allready been lost.

ATHAIR:  
The day that the others follow siut, I fear dearly

DIMITRI:  
Let's pray that day never comes.

CUT TO - INT. LAB-DAY

A newspaper is being held up saying: _HEART OF DONETSK STOLEN_, with an illustration of the gem, lowered to reveal the real gem, camera moves around to reveal DR. ROBOTNIK.

ROBOTNIK:  
Now, what secrets do you hold?

ROBOTNIK whisks through aq book revealing a passage titled _The Order of the Guardians of the Chaos._

CUT TO - EXT. COURTYARD-DAY

NICK, MILES, DIMITRI, & ATHAIR are meditating in the middle of the courtyard, NICK is squirming.

NICK:  
I don't feel anything.

MILES:  
You have to actualy try.

Long pause.

NICK:  
So, what again about the chaos emeralds?

ATHAIR:  
For a millenium they have been dormant, for one moment save.

NICK:  
What was that moment?

ATHAIR & DIMITRI give NICK "The Look".

NICK:  
I never said a thing.

ATHAIR:  
Approaching the Day of awakening is, fast we must work.

NICK:  
Now you're talking.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	9. Gems & More Office Politics

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. OFFICE-DAY

ROBOTNIK is amassing quite the collection of dusty books, is reading one, notices a missing page, looks around, notices a slice in the binding, opens it wider, finds the lost page, holds it up showing its contents: _The first Guardian: Ezekiel Yuda._

ROBOTNIK:  
Yuda... could it be?

ROBOTNIK pulls up a copy of the Daily River with the headline: _LIAM YUDA TO ATTEND FESTIVAL,_ PAN over to reveal other headline:_FESTIVAL STILL LACKS SPONSOR,_ ROBOTNIK lowers paper to reveal the BOARD OF DIRECTORS (he wiped their memories before they were de-robotocized).

BOARD MEMBER:  
Where are you going with this?

ROBOTNIK:  
People, we are a corperation, that means aside from earning _vast_ sums of profits, our duties to society must also come first. So in short ladies and gentleman of the board, I want the company to sponsor the 2008 Life Day Festival and Parade.

THE BOARD murmurs to each other, the CHAIRMAN stands up.

CHAIRMAN:  
The board has unanimously agreed to your proposal, seeing that this would provide great PR after the attack on River square two months ago, being, that, the board was, unwillingly... people have been worried about this city's security, they need to take their mind off of things.

ROBOTNIK:  
(under his breath)  
What this town needs is an _enima._

CHAIRMAN:  
the board is adjourned.

The BOARD leaves, ROBOTNIK smiles.

ROBOTNIK:  
You can run Liam, but you can't hide.

CUT TO - EXT. DOCK-DAY

NICK & MILES are getting on the dingy with YURI, DIMITRI & ATHAIR watch.

ATHAIR:  
Why leaving so soon?

NICK:  
We told our parents we'd only be gone for a week, and we have to get back before they freak out.

DIMITRI:  
Ah.

MILES:  
Dimitri, are you comming?

DIMITRI:  
I have decided to remain here, I have much to learn about my heritage.

MILES:  
I hope you find what you're looking for.

DIMITRI:  
So do I.

NICK, MILES, & YURI leave.

CUT TO - INT. LIBRARY-EVENING

DIMITRI is looking at the books, looks out the window, sees a plane head west.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	10. Life

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. AIRFEILD-DAY

NICK & MILES get off of the Tornado.

NICK:  
What time is it?

MILES:  
Half ten.

NICK:  
Half 10? What happens at half 10? What's half 10 again?

MILES:  
10:30.

NICK:  
Oh.

NICK & MILES head for home.

CUT TO - INT. LIVING ROOM-EVENING

MILES enters, HIS PARENTS walk in from the kitchen.

MOM:  
Miles!

MILES:  
Hello Mom.

DAD:  
How was camp?

MILES:  
_pre-_camp, and it was delightful.

MOM:  
Did any of the other kids pick on you?

MILES:  
No.

DAD:  
Did Nick watch your back?

MILES:  
Yes, he did.

DAD:  
You know Miles, your mother and I are glad to see you happy once again.

MOM:  
After...

MILES:  
(solemly)  
Artemis.

DAD:  
He would be proud.

MILES:  
He would, be proud.

ARTEMIS (VO):  
Miles, I never doubted the man you'll become, how you're meant for great things.

MILES:  
(softly)  
I understand, brother.

MOM:  
What?

MILES:  
Nothing.

DAD:  
The Life Day Festival is tomorrow, perhaps Nick could come with us.

MILES:  
I would have to check if that's okay.

DAD:  
Of course.

CUT TO - INT. BEDROOM-MORNING

NICK is getting dressed, his DAD intrudes.

DAD:  
Nich?

NICH:  
Hey dad.

DAD:  
Here.

NICK'S DAD tosses him a cell phone.

NICK:  
Who are you and what have you done with my dad?

DAD:  
This way, both me and your mom can keep up on you, I still havent forgotten your time "studying"

NICK:  
Exactly what I was doing.

DAD:  
"What I'm trying to bullcrap-explain?"

NICK:  
You have good memory.

DAD:  
I won't ask questions I don't want the answers to, now, it's time you should be heading off.

NICK:  
Bye dad.

DAD:  
Bye Son.

NICK heads out.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	11. Festivities

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. CITY SQUARE - DAY

A MARCHING BAND marches past playing "As the Cassions go Rolling Along", people are cheering, large ballons are floating, including a NiGHTS one, a SAMBA DEL AMIGO one, and a STAR FOX one, there are also musical groups, and lots of food, NICK arrives.

NICK:  
Wow!

MILES (OS):  
Hey Nick!

NICK turns around to find MILES & HIS PARENTS.

NICK:  
Hey Miles, Hello Mr. and Mrs. Prower.

MR. PROWER:  
Hello Nicholas.

MILES:  
Dad? Can Nick and I look around?

MR. PROWER:  
Yes you may.

MILES:  
Thank you.

NICK:  
Thanks

NICK & MILES head off, bump into AMY & LEVI.

NICK:  
_Crap._

LEVI:  
No crap today.

NICK & MILES:  
What?

AMY:  
Today is a day of festivities.

LEVI:  
And my dad said that I have to behave myself.

MILES:  
Could I possibly meet your dad?

NICK:  
Miles, you're being a geek again.

LEVI:  
I'll see.

MILES:  
Thank You.

LEVI & AMY leave, head for the CAIRMAN.

LEVI:  
Oh, hi Mr. Claxworth.

MR. CLAXWORTH:  
Hello Levi.

LEVI:  
Have you seen my dad? One of my "classmates" wants to meet him.

MR. CLAXWORTH:  
He was here a few hours ago, he said he had to leave, he said there were impending circumstances.

LEVI:  
Oh, I'll be leaving.

LEVI & AMY walk off.

AMY:  
What the hell was that? I thought you were a badboy.

LEVI:  
I am, but my dad knows people, and he's not the guy to piss off.

AMY:  
You have a weird family.

AMY & LEVI go up on to a balcony, a familiar BALL THING begins to fly in.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	12. Balconies & Minis

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

WWLO

The ball thing draws nearer, revealing EGGMAN to be in it.

EGGMAN:  
Let's get this party started!

EGGMAN fires a missile at the balcony, effectively destroying one of the support beams, AMY almost falls over, but LEVI grabs her, pulls her up, but a falling peice of shrapnel knocks him out.

AMY:  
(screams)

EGGMAN is trashing the place, in the chaos (pun intended), NICK is running & ripping his shirt open revealing a blue glowing necklace dangling, he runs into an alley, there's a blue flash, & SONIC runs out.

SONIC:  
Let's jiuce & Jam!

SONIC runs to the building, AMY'S hand slips & she falls.

AMY:  
(screams again)

SONIC runs up the building & grabs AMY.

SONIC:  
Easy Miss, I've got you.

AMY:  
You've got me? Who's got _you?_

SONIC runs straight up into the air, AMY screams yet again, SONIC begins to fall, resulting in more screaming, SONIC runs along the sides of the buildings, spins around a statue, runs up the new Daily River building, & stops & puts AMY down.

SONIC:  
Well, beats the bus.

AMY:  
Wait. Who are you?

SONIC:  
You know who I am.

AMY:  
I do?

SONIC:  
A friend.

SONIC runs off, heads for EGGMAN, he shoots another missile at them sending him flying, he is grabbed by TAILS, he lowers him safely, EGGMAN quickly grabs a man in formal attire.

MAN:  
UNHAND ME!

EGGMAN:  
Not a chance with that Mr. Yuda.

SONIC & TAILS show.

SONIC:  
Let him go!

EGGMAN:  
I'm a little busy at the moment, here are some robots to play with.

Little discs shoot out of the ball thing, expanding into little Egg-Bots.

EGGMAN:  
Behold, the Egg-Bot-mini! Small in size, but size does not win the battle, _numbers do!_

Even more discs shoot out, start wooping SONIC'S & TAILS' asses.


	13. Father

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. MEDITATION ROOM-NIGHT

DIMITRI is deeply meditating & standing on his head with ATHAIR instructing him & placing books on his feet.

ATHAIR:  
Concentrate, feel the mithrail, through mithrail, things you see, the farthest corners of the earth, what has passed, what is yet to come, those you know.

DIMITRI:

(deep breath) Nick? Miles? _Father?!_

DIMITRI falls down, sending the books flying.

ATHAIR:  
(sigh) Control, control, learn control you must!

DIMITRI:  
I saw... I saw a festival.

ATHAIR:  
Allies you have there.

DIMITRI:  
They were in pain.

ATHAIR:  
It is the now you sense.

DIMITRI:  
My father was with them.

ATHAIR:  
(pause) Little Liam?

DIMITRI:  
I'm not so sure about the little part but my dad's name _is_ Liam.

ATHAIR:  
Tell me, what do my grandson?

DIMITRI:  
Well, he was a british reporter who got his big break covering the fall of the Soviet Union, that's where he met my mother, when I was 10 we moved to Station Square. But that does'nt matter because he's in peril. And I have to help him.

ATHAIR:  
The right place, you heart is in.

DIMITRI:  
I will return.

ATHAIR:  
Dimitri?

DIMITRI:  
Yes?

ATHAIR:  
Your training keep in mind, for more to this threat there is, than knowing we want to.

DIMITRI:  
I understand.

DIMITRI leavesthe house, jumps off the cliff, and takes flight.

**DUUUUUN DUUUUN DUUN DUN DUN, DUUUUUN DUUUUN DUUUUN **_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	14. Knuckles the Whatever

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. RIVER SQUARE-DAY

SONIC & TAILS are getting their asses handed to them.

SONIC:  
Ow, pain, hurt, not good, Tails?

TAILS:  
Yeah?

SONIC:  
I think I pulled my whatever.

TAILS face-palms himself, a BIG ONE arrives to deliver the final blow.

TAILS:  
This is bad!

SONIC:  
We've had bad before.

TAILS:  
This is worse!

THE BIGGIE pulls back for the kill, prepares to deliver, CLOSE UP on a fist hitting the BIGGIE, ZOOM OUT to reveal a RED THING to be the one with the fist, and have efectively destroyed the BIGGIE.

SONIC:  
Dimitri?

DIMITRI:  
Yes.

SONIC:  
What the hell are you?

TAILS:  
I don't even know.

DIMITRI:  
Well, what I do know is that I have these bad boys.

DIMITRI holds up his fists revealing spikes on his knuckles.

SONIC:  
Nice knuckles.

DIMITRI:  
Knuckles, I like that, it sounds like me, I'll keep it.

TAILS:  
Knuckles.

SONIC:  
Knuckles the Whatever.

TAILS face-palms himself, yet again (I think I'm making him do it too much), KNUCKLES slugs SONIC in the gut.

SONIC:  
Oh...

TAILS:  
Ouch.

KNUCKLES:  
Now getting back to buisiness, Eggman took my father.

TAILS:  
The man in the suit?

KNUCKLES:  
He was going to cover the event and also do an article on you two for the Asscociated Press.

SONIC:  
Well, let's get him!

TAILS:  
It's not that easy, he could be halfway to Emerald Cove for all we know.

SONIC:  
You forgot something, wait, hold the phone, I know something that you don't, is this the feeling you always get? Well, not right now.

TAILS:  
Spill it.

SONIC:  
Our friend Eggy is, and always has been, a local boy, he likes to have one place to set up shop, and we never really took the time to tell the cops where he had the robotocizer.

TAILS:  
And who's fault was that?

SONIC:  
I told you not to remind me, so Eggy's likely to be at the old factory on Maxwel Avenue!

TAILS:  
Who are you and what have you done with the idiot we all know and love?

SONIC:  
Ha ha ha, I forgot how to laugh.

KNUCKLES:  
So, are we going to stop him or what?

TAILS:I'm in. (puts hand foreward)

SONIC:  
(puts hand in w/ Tails') Me too.

KNUCKLES:  
(puts hand in) Then let's do it.

SONIC, TAILS, & KNUCKLES head off.

**(plays Sonic Heroes Theme) YEAH BABY **_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	15. Revent a ich Cele Loc

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT STREET-DAY

SONIC, TAILS, & KNUCKLES are outside the warehouse.

SONIC:  
Ahhhh, brings back memories.

TAILS:  
Not for me, I think that smoke bomb gave me astma.

KNUCKLES:  
Did I miss something?

TAILS:  
Long story.

They go to the back door, SONIC tries to open, failing.

TAILS:  
Sonic?

SONIC:  
Yeah?

TAILS:  
It says pull.

SONIC:  
Oh.

TAILS face-palms yet again, they enter.

CUT TO - INT. WAREHOUSE-DAY

They find MR. YUDA strapped to a chair in the middle of the room.

TAILS:  
Sonic?

SONIC:  
Yeah?

TAILS:  
Do you remember the last time we came here?

SONIC:  
No.

TAILS:  
What?

SONIC:  
It's sorta a blur.

TAILS:  
You're a blur.

SONIC:  
Thank you.

TAILS again face-palms (it never gets old), they approach MR. YUDA.

KNUCKLES:  
Dad!

MR. YUDA:  
Dimitri?

KNUCKLES:  
Long story.

SONIC:  
Tell me about it.

TAILS:  
We should probably leave.

MR. YUDA:  
Yes, we should leave, he kept asking, but I didn't tell him about the-

EGGMAN:  
About the what?

Everyone looks around & sees EGGMAN standing there folding his arms & smiling.

EGGMAN:  
_Bonjour._

SONIC:  
Hi.

EGGMAN:  
Well, allow me to break the ice to our new friend, who are you?

KNUCKLES:  
I am Knuckles.

SONIC:  
The Whatever.

EGGMAN:  
Knuckles the _Whatever?_ You appear to be a _prototheria_.

SONIC:  
What the hell's an _prathree?_

TAILS:  
an egg-laying mammal, such as the palatapus.

KNUCKLES:  
I'm a palatapus?

EGGMAN:  
Of course not, you're an echidna (Eh-Kid-Nah).

SONIC:  
I give up.

EGGMAN:  
That's good, so now I may do this.

EGGMAN grabs MR. YUDA by the throaght, ripping him from the chair (his suit gives him superhuman strength)

EGGMAN:  
Now, you will give me the other six Chaos Emeralds, or he will die, all I have to do is squeeze, and it would be quite tragic for all.

MR. Yuda:  
(singing the most beautiful song known to man)  
_Fac ou fac ni, ce art ni até_

Everyone pauses & listens.

_Sept vent simil mon, por ego fer tu ich via ce hab scrib_

The emeralds start to glow.

_Ich temps ich mars ich nomens ich jors_

SONIC begins to cry.

_Ega cor duk a tu, revent, revent a ta cele loc._

Angel Island detatches itself from the ground & floats into the sky.

_Revent a ta cele, loc._

**WoW, SPECIAL PRIZE TO ANYONE WHO CAN TRANSLATE THAT BAD BOY **_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	16. Freak

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

WWLO

SONIC, TAILS, & KNUCKLES sre getting the hurt put on them.

SONIC:  
Knuckles? I could use some help!

KNUCKLES:  
I'M A LITTLE BUSY AT THE MOMENT!

SONIC:  
Whatever!

TAILS:  
I have an idea.

SONIC:  
I'm all ears.

TAILS jumps up & twists his tails, & flies to the wall.

TAILS:  
Today's forecast is a high of eighty-two and a low of seventy-one.

TAILS pulls the fire alarm.

TAILS:  
With a hundred percent chance of showers.

The sprinklers begin to jet out water, effectively soaking, everything.

SONIC:  
I showered allready.

TAILS:  
Yeah, but you needed another one.

SONIC:  
Hey!

KNUCKLES:  
Uh, guys?

SONIC & TAILS:  
What?!

KNUCKLES:  
Look.

KNUCKLES points to the robots, who begin to short out & break down in a shower of sparks & water.

TAILS:  
I'm a genius.

SONC:  
Just keep telling yourself that.

EGGMAN:  
Will you two shut up?!

SONIC & TAILS:  
No!

EGGMAN grabbs a pistol & fires it at the cieling, they all scream, they all run out, taking MR. YUDA with them.

CUT TO - INT. LIBRARY-DAY

SONIC, TAILS, KNUCKLES, MR. YUDA, & ATHAIR are introducing each other.

ATHAIR:  
Now know each other you do, get some much deserved rest I will!

MR. YUDA:  
You and me too.

ATHAIR goes upstairs to the loft, everyone else looks around.

KNUCKLES:  
Ugh, my fingers hurt.

KNUCKLES changes back to DIMITRI, SONIC & MILES follow suit.

MILES:  
Uh, (feels back of neck) stupid neck.

NICK:  
Then let me help with that.

MILES:  
Don't even think about it.

MR. YUDA:  
Even though I am officialy freaked out, the Chaos Emeralds have awoken.

DIMITRI:  
That complicates things.

MILES:  
(heading for the door) Well I'm gonna work on the Tornado. (leaves)

NICK:  
I'll just hang here.

ATHAIR:  
(out of nowhere) No you're not, something I must show you, with me please come.

ATHAIR heads out, NICK follows him.

**_NEXT CHAPTER SOON_**


	17. The Master Emerald

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - EXT. PYRAMID-DAY

NICK & ATHAIR are walking up the steps.

NICK:  
(wheezing) I, allready, take PE, in, school. Don't you have an elevator?

ATHAIR:  
Tradition this is, centuries it goes back.

NICK:  
Oh.

They arrive at the top, to see 4 Chaos Emeralds, one attatched to each collum, & a large emerald in the middle sitting over a downward shaft.

NICK:  
What is that?

ATHAIR:  
The Master Emerald it is.

NICK:  
Oh, and where does the hole go to?

ATHAIR:  
To the temple it goes, The ancient scrolls it holds, a dark secret it too holds.

NICK:  
What secret?

ATHAIR gives NICK "The Look", again.

NICK:  
Uh, sorry.

ATHAIR:  
Be not, for you knew not. The man who took my grandson, this Eggman, comming he is, sensed it I have.

NICK:  
So, where do I come into this?

ATHAIR:  
Nicholai, destined you are, young Milos too, face a great evil each of you will, face greater temptation you too will.

NICK:  
If you're trying to get my spirits up, you're not doing a real good job.

ATHAIR:  
Prepare for the impending battle you must, our last hope you and Milos are.

NICK:  
(in Yoda voice)  
_No, there is another._

Long pause, NICK breaks out into hysterical laughter.

ATHAIR:  
I do not understand.

NICK:  
You talk sorta, backwards, so does Yoda.

ATHAIR:  
Who?

NICK:  
He's from this movie where this guy does this thing and then goes to this place where he meets this guy.

ATHAIR:  
I still do not understand.

NICK:  
Sorry, I spent most of my time looking at Leia.

ATHAIR:  
Said anything, I never did.

NICK:  
Amen, so, how do I stop him?

ATHAIR:  
If collect the Chaos Emeralds you can, able to stop Eggman you can, brought the two with him my grandson did, with him Eggman will surely bring the last one.

NICK:  
How will I get Eggy to cough it up?

ATHAIR:  
Come to you they will, to call say this one word: _vent._

NICK:  
Vent?

ATHAIR:  
Mean "gather" in the old tongue it does, answer the call, the emeralds come, for honest and true you are.

NICK:  
Not completely.

ATHAIR:  
What? In your heart have guilt?

NICK:  
Yeah, I treated my girlfriend like crap, she left me for it, I tried to pretend it was her fault, but, I understand now.

ATHAIR:  
Love is all, forgive yourself you must, or summon the emeralds you shall not be able to.

NICK:  
Okay.

_**NEXT CHAPTER SOON**_


	18. Vent

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

MONTAGE - INT. PYRAMID-EVENING

NICK is standing on the top of the pyramid alone, sighs, changes into SONIC, begins to meditate.

SONIC (VOICE OVER):  
Uh, okay, where do I start? I guess at the begining.

EGGMAN is flying over the Atlantic on his ball thing w/ an armada behind him.

SONIC (VO):  
Hmmm, I should be nicer to Miles, he's the only friend I have, even though it's fun, it's wrong.

EGGMAN makes his way over France.

SONIC (VO):  
Levi, even though you piss me off daily, the next time you come for me, I'll turn the other cheeck.

EGGMAN makes it over Kiev.

SONIC (VO):  
And the best for last, Amy, I now understand, I get it now, to have and keep an ongoing relationship, I have to pull my weight, it's a collaborative effort, I will, when I return, tell her that I love her.

EGGMAN starts making his ascent at the Sea of Azov to Angel Island.

SONIC: (VO):  
I am now fully unburdened, I hold no lies, except the one secret that must be kept for the safety of all. Miles, my folks, even Levi, and most of all, Amy.

EGGMAN arrives at the dock, SONIC opens his eyes.

SONIC:  
He is here.

SONIC runs off.

CUT TO - EXT. OPEN AREA-NIGHT

EGGMAN & HIS BOTS are at one end, SONIC, TAILS, KNUCKLES & ATHAIR at the other (MR. YUDA left earlier).

ATHAIR:  
Leave now, nothing for you here there is!

EGGMAN:  
Step aside old man! Ahhh! Knuckles.

KNUCKLES:  
No.

EGGMAN:  
I did'nt say anything.

KNUCKLES:  
I know.

SONIC:  
He's not that kind of echidna.

TAILS chuckles, EGGMAN face-palms himself (his turn).

EGGMAN:  
Hand them over.

SONIC:  
Woah, you get on fast.

EGGMAN:  
STOP MAKING JOKES!!

SONIC:  
(singing)  
I am the Eggman, You are the Eggman, You are the Doofus, Koo-Koo-Ka-Chu!

EGGMAN:  
(Seething)  
SHADUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPP!!!!

SONIC & TAILS begin laughing.

EGGMAN:  
If that's the way it'll be, then fine.

EGGMAN gives the Nazi hand salute & the robots start to have fun (that's a figure of speech of course).

KNUCKLES:  
This will be quite fun.

KNUCKLES starts tearing through the bots.

TAILS:  
I'm in too!

TAILS flies in & gets down to buisiness.

SONIC:  
Don't forget me!

SONIC jumps into the mess, posing in midair, they start ripping the bots' asses inside out, they finaly get rid of them.

SONIC:  
That, was, AWESOME!

EGGMAN (OFF SCREEN):  
Wait, it gets better.

EGGMAN in an EGG-BOT grabs SONIC.

EGGMAN:  
Lo and behold! My Egg-Bot Beta! Specificly designed for extermination of rodents.

SONIC:  
I'm not a rodent.

TAILS:  
Yeah! Hedgehogs are insectavores.

SONIC:  
What's an insectavore?

TAILS:  
They eat bugs.

SONIC:  
Gross!

EGGMAN:  
As much as I'm enjoying this Abbott and Costello moment, I have a bone to pick with a certain blue thorn in my _arse!_

SONIC:  
Beleive you me, I don't even want to know what you do on wednesday nig-(Star Wars scream).

EGGMAN'S EGG-BOT BETA tosses SONIC into the air.

SONIC:  
Uh what's happening I can't fly I can't fly I can't fl-oh, AAAH!

SONIC lands in EGGMAN'S hands.

EGGMAN:  
Not a damn word.

SONIC:  
I'm dead.

EGGMAN prepares to grab him, SONIC bolts off, a ronging can be heard, SONIC feels behind his quills, finds a cell phone.

SONIC:  
Why now? Hello?

PERSON ON PHONE (OS):  
Hey Nick.

SONIC:  
Oh hey dad.

DAD:  
Where are you?

SONIC (OS):  
Iiiiii'mmm aaat Five Guys.

DAD:  
They're open this late?

SONIC (OS):  
Yeah.

DAD:  
Well why didn't you call?

SONIC:  
You know me, never a dull moment.

SONIC dodges a missile.

DAD (OS):  
What was that?

SONIC:  
It's some weird Sci-Fi soap opers that's on.

DAD:  
Oh, TV is getting weirder and weirder these days.

SONIC (OS):  
Tell me about it.

DAD (OS):  
Well, while you're busy saving the world remember to get back before curfew.

SONIC:  
(pause) I, I will, Bye.

SONIC puts the phone back, suddenly gets grabbed by the throaght by EGGMAN, SONIC gasps for air

EGGMAN:  
You feel it don't you? The extremities growing cold, the mind pulsating in and out, for someone of your body weight I say you have maybee two miunates.

SONIC tries to get enough air to speak.

SONIC:  
Veh, veh.

EGGMAN:  
If you keep that up you'll die sooner, and where's the fun in that?

SONIC:  
_Vent._

The ground begins to shake, the emeralds fly twoards SONIC & EGGMAN.

**GONNA GET REALLY GOOD NOW _NEXT CHAPTER SOON._**


	19. SuperSonic

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

WWLO

The Chaos Emeralds begin to encircle SONIC, they begin to spin really fast, generating a large wind, EGGMAN lets go.

TAILS:  
What's happening?

ATHAIR:  
Being empowered by the Chaos Emeralds, he is.

The Emeralds glow brighter & brighter, they close in on him, resulting in a bright flash, when it faded, SONIC was floating, his blue fur had changed to yellow, and his quills were swept upward.

KNUCKLES:  
Woah.

SONIC:  
Those were some quality emeralds.

TAILS:  
He's like some sort of _Super Sonic._

SUPER SONIC:  
Super Sonic, let's hyphen it so I don't get confused with that other guy.

SUPER-SONIC flies to EGGMAN.

EGGMAN:  
Uh oh-time to go!

EGGMAN starts to bail, SUPER-SONIC follows.

EGGMAN:  
Why you little _bugger._

SUPER-SONIC:  
To quote a certain someone: "Let's get this party started!"

SUPER-SONIC begins to wail on EGGMAN, along the line of his place & SONIC'S foot, starts spinning him around.

SUPER-SONIC:  
Round & round & round we go, where we stop, nobody knows.

SUPER-SONIC throws EGGMAN at a rock, a loud crack is heard.

TAILS:  
Did you just snap his back?

EGGMAN gets up to reveal a large tear on his suit on his left arm.

SUPER-SONIC:  
Oh.

SUPER-SONIC prepares to fly to EGGMAN, he suddenly jumps 50 feet into the air, lands in the ball & hits the road.

TAILS:  
Sonic! you did it!

SUPER-SONIC:  
Yeah, I guess I di-

SUPER-SONIC'S eyes breifly flash red, he also breifly sees a man apparently made of water, changes back to regular SONIC.

SONIC:  
(breathes heavily) Aaaah!

TAILS:  
Nick? Your eyes flashed red.

SONIC:  
I also saw a really ugly guy.

ATHAIR:  
You saw him?

SONIC:  
Yes, who is he?

ATHAIR walks back to the house, SONIC & TAILS walk to the Tornado.

_**FINAL CHAPTER NEXT**_


	20. TEED

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC**

CUT TO - INT. SCHOOL HALLWAY-DAY

NICK is runnung & wheezing, runs twoards AMY.

NICK:  
Amy! there's something I need to tell you!

AMY turns around to reveal LEVI snogging her.

AMY:  
What?

LEVI:  
I'm a little busy.

NICK:  
Oh...

NICK walks away to his next class.

THE END  
T E E D  
TEED?

CUT TO - INT. OFFICE-DAY

ROBOTNIK is watching TV, something comes on the news.

WOMAN ON TV:  
Scarlet Garcia, Spargonia University, It's Time Capsule fever here!

ROBOTNIK turns up the volume.

SCARLET:  
A time capsule buried 50 years ago is to be opened in two days. Among its contents is the diary of Professor Gerald Robotnik, grandfather of CEO of Robotnik Industries, Ivo J. Robotnik, Professor Robotnik, mysteriously dissapeared a month after he donated his diary, to this day, no one knows where he is.

ROMOTNIK grows a devious smile.

**

* * *

**

Thanks:

Jarkes

shadow617

SojaGirl

Special Thanks:

Chad Williams

Christopher Reeve

David Koepp

Frank Oz

George Lucas

Glen Case

Jaheel White

John Lennon

John Williams

J. R. R. Tolkein

Paul McCarthy

Walter Cronkite

Very Special Thanks:

Naoto Oshima

Yuji Naka

"Tagakaski" Thomas Yuda


End file.
